Love, James
by maraudersfluff
Summary: A story of love between the marauders. James falls for Lily, but can he win her over? And when the death of Peter Pettigrew ensues, what will happen to the marauders? Eventual JP/LE and SB/RL.
1. The way I see you

Chapter One- The way I see you

James Potter stumbled out of his dorm, late for class already. He grinned at his best mate Sirius as they rushed to get to Transfiguration.

"McGonagall's gonna kill us, Padfoot."

"Yup."

The boys laughed as they pushed open the doors. James ruffled his messy hair and grinned at Remus and Peter, and both of them smiled back.

"Just what makes you two think I will tolerate your tardiness to my class?" fumed McGonagall.

"The fact that we're still not in detention, Professor." retorted Sirius rudely.

"Sit down, or you will be."

From the seat in front, Lily Evans (whom James found very, very, VERY hot) looked at him. He winked at her and she threw him a glare like no other.

"If looks could kill," whispered Sirius, "you just got Avada Kedavra'd!"

James punched him hard on the arm and knocked over the goblet of water he was meant to be turning into wine. He spilled it all over Lily's feet, and her best friend's.

"Oh, sorry, Evans." he said with a grin. "Watch it, Snivellus, or it might just end up on your head next time."

"Leave him alone, you arrogant, big-headed git! And watch what you're doing! Come on, Sev, let's get on with our WORK."

Remus gave him a pitiful look, Sirius laughed, and Peter went to get some paper towels.

"One day, I'll show you, Sirius. We're gonna get married, Lily and I."

"About as likely as me and Peter snogging."

"So, highly likely?"

"I set myself up for that one."

"Yup."

McGonagall swept past and gave them a look of cold fury. It was the kind of look that made you think, "I've gone too far now. Better just get on."

And so they did... Unsuccessfully, of course.

The very next day, results were given out in class.

J. Potter, S. Black.

Written essay: P

Practical attempt: T

See me after class.

They almost forgot about it. After successfully turning a mouse into a goblet, and writing an essay that was absolutely fantastic, their spirits were high as they rose from their chairs and attempted to dash to lunch.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?"said McGonagall angrily.

"Ummmm... Lunch?" said James, evidently confused.

"Mate... ' See me after class', remeber?" whispered Sirius.

James pressed a hand to his forehead, and walked up to the desk at the front. As McGonagall ranted at him for never trying hard enough in lessons, James zoned out. God, Lily looked gorgeous today. Her gorgeous red hair dancing in the sunlight, her sparkling green eyes like emeralds, and those soft, kissable, blush pink lips.

"You are excused."

"Thanks, Professor."

Oh Merlin.

"Potter! Watch where you're going, honestly!" fumed Lily.

"Sorry, beautiful. Are you using a new lipstick? It looks amazing on you, Evans."

Lily scoffed and ran away, yelling for Snivellus.

"Girls." said Sirius.

Remus appeared behind them, holding two sandwiches.

"Lunch is nearly over. Wanna head outside?"

"Sure." said Sirius.

On the grass, Remus settled down with a book, Sirius did his hair, and James began messing around with his stolen snitch.

"I'm gonna head to the common room for a bit." said James.

"K." replied Remus.

"Bye!" yelled Sirius.

 **Edit- I think I'm going to do this story as 20 chapters. Since this is a first fic, I might not do a re-upload. However, if you want me to, I will publish another of this story, but in Lily's point of view, 1st person. What do you think? Should I? IDK. You decide ;P**

 **-maraudersfluff**


	2. A furry little problem

Chapter two- A furry little problem

James woke up to the sound of his best friends yelling at him.

"If we're late to Potions, I'm gonna kill you, James." said Remus.

Oh, crap. He must have fallen asleep in the armchair. Gryffindor common room was always cosy and warm, and people had been known to miss lessons purely because they fell asleep. 5 minutes until potions. He threw on his backpack and sprinted out the door, his glasses askew.

"SLOW DOWN!" squawked the fat lady, as the other marauders ran at top speed after him.

"Sorry!" yelled Remus, halfway down the stairs.

They were right on time. Thank Merlin for that, thought James.

"Right, everyone, partner sheets are around the classroom, you will sit next to your partner until Christmas."

 _Partner Sheet_

 _1._ James Potter : Lily Evans

 _2._ Sirius Black : Marlene McKinnon

 _3._ Remus Lupin : Alice Longbottom

 _4._ Peter Pettigrew : Emmeline Vance

 _5._ Severus Snape : Lucinda Talkalot

James read through the first few three times over. He was right. He was partnered with Lily Evans until Christmas. He could've danced right there on the spot.

"OK, then, class," bellowed Slughorn, " sit at a desk with your partner and begin making Amortentia. Page 12, Pettigrew, didn't you read the index? No, Black, you may not go to the bathroom. Ah! Yes! I almost forgot! The prize for today is... 1 vile of cheering potion! Enough to get you happy for 12 hours!"

Lily could certainly use some cheering potion, James thought. He decided to ask her what was wrong and if she was OK.

"Everything's going wrong today!" she sobbed. "Sev split his bag, so I repaired it for him, and he said he didn't need help from a mudblood like me. And then his stupid death eater friends came and whisked him off! Oh, it was horrible. And then I told Marlene what had happened, and she didn't listen because she was too excited to be paired up with Sirius!"

"Oh, Merlin, Lily, I'm sorry to hear that. Let's whip up some Amortentia and get you that potion."

Lily grinned, a fire burning in her eyes. They began chopping up ingredients and taking notes. When the potion was finally done, there was a slight bit of pink steam arising from it, but nothing else.

"Maybe if you weren't wearing so much shampoo, I'd be able to smell something, because I did it right!" yelled Lily.

"You obviously didn't, because all I can smell is your strawberry perfume!" retorted James angrily.

"I made the Amortentia right!"

"You think we should tell them, Sirius?" said Remus.

"Nah."

James stormed up to Slughorn and thrust the potion angrily into his hands. Once Slughorn had assessed the potion, he declared it was perfect and received an O and the cheering potion. James wanered back, bewildered, to an appalled-looking Lily. Little did he know, the whole class knew that he liked Lily and Lily liked him back after their little row.

At dinner, James was still confused about the afternoon's strange events. Severus walked up to him and glared.

"If you weren't so close-minded, Potter, you'd know this meant that Lily loves you. She smelt you in the Amortentia. Ugh." snarled Snape.

James hit himself hard on the head. He had to be dreaming. Lily Evans? Like him?

"News to me." said Sirius, laughing.

"I think it's cute." smiled Peter.

"I think it's... surreal. I mean, it's always been an inside joke and now it could be... well... REAL!" Remus exclaimed, almost excitedly.

"I agree with Moony." said James, "It's not like any of us ever thought this could be a real thing. Jily, I mean."

"JILY!?" yelled Sirius, spitting out his pumpkin juice. "What in the name of Merlin is JILY!?"

"You know, James and Lily, smushed together. Jily!" said James happily.

"Kill me now."

"Yup."

"I think it's cute."

"Shut up, Peter." said Sirius.

Remus looked at the starry ceiling. Sunset.

"Guys..." he said timidly.

"Yeah?" said Sirius, frowning.

"It's full moon tonight," he whispered, "and I haven't had my potion. We won't have enough time."


End file.
